Deseo por un día
by Betzmyn
Summary: Haito encontró un medallón, y eso puede cumplir el deseo que sueñes tan solo por un día... Resultado: Anna esclava, Pilika en la cama de Hao, Hao rey de todo, Len buscando como confesar su amor o.o LxP HxJ YxA


**&&&Deseo por un día&&&**

**Por: Tigresita**

Parte I: Primer deseo 

La mañana casi terminaba en la pensión Asakura, todos sus habitantes estaban haciendo sus respectivas labores de todos los días, ya que no querían ver a 'La señora de la casa' enfurecida y eso si sería el peor cataclismo de la historia. Así que para aguantarse todo el mal momento, tenían que dejar reluciente la casa.

&&&Sala&&&

"Así nunca vamos a terminar u.u" – Comentó un cansado Horo Horo, mientras veía desde las alturas, todo lo que le faltaba por limpiar

"Apúrate... que ya me estoy cansando" – Decía Yoh cargando al ainu en sus hombros, para que este pudiera limpiar el techo

"Resiste un poco más, aún falta la esquina de aquí"

"Ya no puedo más... lo siento u.u" – Dijo al caer al suelo, llevándose consigo a Horo, quien cayó más allá

"Por favor... Llamen a la... sociedad protectora... de animales" – Decía Horo incoherentemente, con sus ojos en forma de espiral

"No es para tanto, ya levántate que todavía nos falta limpiar"

"Como tú no... fuiste el que se cayó ®¢ - Entró más en sí, pero todavía con la mano en su cabeza

"Es que si no terminamos, el golpe será peor u.u"

"Esta bien, pero ahora tu serás el que se suba a limpiar el techo" – Dijo el ainu, parándose del suelo, y dándole a Yoh un trapo

"Entonces traeré la escalera n.n"

"Claro que no, yo no soy el único que se va a caer, ahora apúrate"

"Pero yo no quiero, eso pasó de casualidad T.T"

"Ya cállate, que no tengo todo el día ®¢

"Esta bien T.T"

&&&2do piso&&&

"¿Aún te falta mucho?"

"No seas apresurada, todavía no termino" – Respondió de mala gana el chico de ojos dorados

"Haz estado ya mucho tiempo limpiando esa parte, así que apúrate" – Ordenó la peliazul, también estando en la misma habitación

"Ya deja de fastidiar, y ve a hacer algo productivo"

"¡Yo también tengo cosas que hacer en esta habitación!"

"Entonces mantente callada, para que pueda terminar de fregar estos malditos pisos en paz" – Dijo deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo, arrojando en trapo en el piso

"¡Yo hablo cuando se me da la gana, y si digo que te apures es para que sea así!"

"¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a darme órdenes!"

"Se podrían callar por un rato u.uU" – Se metió a la conversación otra persona

"¡TÚ NO TE METAS!" – Le gritaron Pilika y Len a la vez

"Esta bien... no se enojen v.v"

"No se supone que no deberías estar aquí" – La ainu se dirigió hacia Hao, dejando de lado el problema que tenía con Len – "Escuchaste bien claro a Anna"

"Solo quería tomar un descanso n.n"

"Cuando te envíe diez metros bajo tierra vas a descansar – Dijo Len tratando de volver a retomar lo que hacía, pero con personas dentro, eso sería difícil

"Sigue soñando señorito ®®.. además vine a ver como estaba Pili n.n" – Esto último lo dijo, mientras le tomaba de las manos a la ainu

"¡Si viniste para eso, lárgate de aquí!" – Le advirtió Len muy enojado, mientras apretaba los puños

"Contigo no hablo, así que deja ese ataque de celos ®¢ – Dijo Hao, desviando un poco la mirada de la de Pilika

"¡Vuelve a repetir eso maldito desgraciado!" – Gritó el chino ya muy enojado y también algo sonrojado

"Ya vete Hao, antes que sea yo quien te golpee por las idioteces que estas diciendo" – Le dijo la chica muy seriamente y soltándose de él

"Esta bien... pero volveré" – La cogió nuevamente, pero esta vez fue de la cintura con una mano, y el mentón con la otra. Pero la muchacha aún seguía con su mirada sería, ya que había visto a alguien en la entrada, que interrumpió antes que Hao pasara a más... aunque también no se pudieron olvidar de Len que miraba muy enojadamente a la pareja

"Del otro mundo no hay pasaje de regreso" – Hizo su entrada la rubia, pero para la sorpresa de muchos, seguía con su mirada de siempre; es decir que había problemas, pero especialmente para una personita

"Hola cuñadita n.nUUUUU ahora mismo iba a ir a hacer lo que me pediste" – Decía el chico soltando a Pilika, y sudando a mares al ver la sin expresión de la rubia

"Y que estas esperando" – Lo invitó a salir, sin quitar la vista de él

"Bueno chicos nos vemos después, están haciendo un buen trabajo n.nUUUUU" – Salía lentamente de la habitación

"Ustedes pónganse a terminar eso" – Les indicó a los otros dos que estaban dentro de la habitación

"Si señora -.-" – Respondieron Pilika y Len

La rubia cerró la puerta al ver a Hao salir de ésta, y en eso se escucha primero la reprimenda de Anna, que eran más bien palabras censuradas; y segundo alguien que caía de las escaleras

&&&Sótano&&&

"¡-CENSURA- CENSURA-CENSURA- Y QUE QUEDE BIEN LIMPIO! – La rubia cerró la puerta muy fuertemente

"... – Hao inconsciente

&&&Sala&&&

"¿Y con eso te vas a casar? ®¢ - Dijo Horo, después de escuchar como Hao caía de las escaleras

"Anita es buena T.T" – Decía Yoh, tratando de no imaginar su futuro al lado de Anna

"Si quieres terminar así u.u"

"Horo quiero hablar contigo" – Apareció de la nada la rubia en el lugar, con la misma expresión seria

"Yo no dije nada... fue él O.o" – Dijo apuntando a Yoh

"Anita es buena T.T" – Seguía repitiendo

"Es por otra cosa, apúrate" – Seguía diciendo con la misma expresión en su rostro

"Esta bien T.T"

Salió el ainu del lugar, la rubia cerró la puerta y se escuchó solo un golpe muy fuerte

"Yoh, termina en limpiar el lugar"

"Esta bien Anita T.T"

La rubia solo dejo el lugar dirigiéndose a su habitación, que era la única que estaba totalmente limpia y reluciente

"..." – Horo medio muerto

Después de algunos de estos percances, pasaron las horas y los residentes habían dejado la casa completamente limpia, Brillante, lustrosa, resplandeciente... todo fue analizado por la señora de la casa muy cuidadosamente, para ver si cazaba a alguien, pero para bienestar de todos, la casa estaba en perfecto estado.

El único lugar que le faltaba visitar era donde estaba Hao, pero como no quería seguir gritando, ya que era obvio que el Asakura no había terminado, no le hizo caso a ese lugar; de todas manera no era muy importante, solo habían objetos gastados por el tiempo, así que no había nada que perder

&&&Sótano&&&

Hao se encontraba limpiando el piso, después de haberse dado la tarea de mover las cajas que estaban dispersas por todo el lugar y que estaban repletas por cosas sin valor

"Parezco la cenicienta haciendo este trabajo ToT" – Se quejaba al terminar casi con lo que faltaba, y haciéndose la idea que tenía que limpiar cada caja y de nuevo ponerla a su lugar

Pasaban los minutos y parecía una labor de nunca acabar, cada caja pesaba una tonelada y tenía que colocarlas una sobre otra con mucho cuidado para que no se cayera, igual que hizo con una, que hasta ahora no recogía los restos que se encontraban esparcidos por todo el piso, pero de ese encargaría después de arreglar lo que faltaba del lugar, que solo era terminar de pulir la escalera, limpiar las paredes, sacar las telarañas, etc, etc, etc.

Estuvo con esa tarea por muchas horas, pero como no veía mucho no se dio cuenta de la hora; ya casi estaba casi todo limpio, lo único que le faltaba recoger era la caja que hace un tiempo se le había caído y no había recogido... así que empezó a escudriñar un poco entre las cosas que estaban en el suelo

"A ver que tenemos por aquí" – Se decía al limpiar un poco el polvo de las revistas que se encontraba en sus manos – "¡Donde se habían metido, las extrañé tanto T.T!" – Exclamó al ver que se trataba de sus revistas que mágicamente habían desaparecido hace un buen tiempo – "Aunque son volúmenes pasados igual valen la pena verlos de nuevo XD" – Se dijo al juntar sus revistas de "Play Boy" sobrevivientes, ya que algunas estaban quemadas por los bordes – "La gente no sabe apreciar en el buen gusto u.u" – Después de ordenarlas y empaquetarlas bien, siguió recogiendo más cosas, hasta encontrarse algo que le abrió la curiosidad – "No sabía que tendrían algo como esto O.o, aunque bueno con tanto espíritu rondando por aquí -.-... vamos a ver si aún funciona"

Cogió la madera donde estaba escrita el abecedario completo, los números por un lado y tenían grabados las palabras "SI" y "NO" en los extremos... y como no tenía algo que lo guiara, usó una moneda que había por ahí

"Alguien me escucha" – Preguntó a cualquier espíritu que se dignara a hablar con él – "Alguien que quiera comunicarse con el gran Hao Asakura" – Pero la moneda no se movía de su lugar – "Creo que los espíritus se han modernizado -.-U" – En eso la moneda empezó a moverse en varias direcciones, formando una frase 'Lo sentimos, pero no puede comunicarse por falta de pago¡ – "Hasta en la guija se tienen que meter las compañías para ganar dinero -.-"

Después de la decepción que se llevó con el juego, solo lo guardó en la caja con otras cosas que no le servía como patitos de hule, unos discos grandes negros de música, un walkman que estaba hecho pedazos y muchos objetos más que ya no eran útiles

"Solo me falta esto" – Dijo al tener en sus manos un medallón, aunque extrañamente no estaba gastado el tiempo, y además lo que colgaba tenía una forma de una estrella, cosa que lo identificó como suyo. Parecía que se podía abrir pero por más intentos que hizo no lo pudo hacer – "Espero que me sirva para algo, de todas maneras no está muy gastado, aparte que hace juego con mis aretes" – Se dijo al ponérselo en el cuello – "Me quedaré con él, no creo que nadie me diga nada. Todo lo que está aquí no vale nada"

"Hermano que haces aquí"

"Haciendo la limpieza que no ves" – Decía al momento de esconder su medallón de la vista de su hermano entre sus ropas, y terminando de colocar la última caja en su lugar

"Pero ya es muy tarde, todos están en el quinto sueño" – Le dijo él también algo soñoliento

"Que hora son" – Preguntó al empezar a subir las escaleras del sótano

"Si no me equivoco ya van a ser 12"

"¡Que! O.o"

"No grites que vas a despertar a todos -.-"

"Me he perdido todo el día en ese lugar, eso no es justo T.T"

"Mejor duerme, que no sabemos que nos mandará Anna para mañana... así que mejor prepárate" – Le dijo al dirigirse a su habitación para dormir de nuevo

"Ese Yoh debe estar loco al casarse con alguien así u.u..." – Se dijo al entrar a su alcoba, cambiarse y acostarse en su futón para empezar a dormir, mañana era seguro que le tocará un día muy duro – "Como Anna no... puede cambiar un poco... no ser tan mandona y ser más complaciente..." – Balbuceó algo adormecido por el cansancio, ya que eran las 12 en punto de la mañana, y sin darse cuenta había caído rendido. Además no vio como la estrella del medallón, emitía un ligero brillo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&A la mañana siguiente&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todavía era muy temprano por la mañana, los residentes de la pensión Asakura seguían durmiendo muy placidamente cada uno en sus respectivas camas. Solo se escuchaba los pasos de una persona que iba y venía por todos los pasillos, pero nadie sabía a quien pertenecía dichas pisadas, ya que el día anterior fue muy atareado durante todo el día. De seguro esa persona debería estar loca para levantarse todavía.

Ya no haciendo caso a las pisadas, se dejaron llevar por su sueño, pero eso duró por poco tiempo, ya que su sentido del olfato podía percibir un delicioso olor a comida que los arrastraba a levantarse y comer algo, para poder comenzar el día

Todos llegaron a la cocina en caravana para poder servirse la comida que según ellos había preparado la cocinera Tamao como siempre lo había hecho; pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver casi lo imposible en la cocina, eso tenía que ser una pesadilla o quizás un sueño

¡ANNA! – Gritaron todos al ver a la rubia en la cocina vestida con su delantal y terminando de preparar el desayuno

"Buenos días a todos" – Se volteó Anna para ver a los demás en la entrada – "Que bien que se levantaron, justo les iba a pasar la voz para vengan a servirse" – Les dijo a todos, mostrándole una linda sonrisa, haciendo que casi se desmayaran de la impresión ya que sonreír con Anna, no iban en la misma oración

"¿Que le pasó señorita Anna?" – Preguntó Tamao al ir junto con ella, y tratar de tomar la temperatura de su frente

"No me pasa nada malo Tamao, solo quería cocinar algo delicioso para todos, nada más" – Sonrío de nueva cuenta la rubia, tratando de seguir haciendo lo de antes

"Que hiciste con mi Anita T.T"

"Soy yo Yoh"

"Es que tú no eras así desde ayer Y.Y"

"Porque no mejor lo dejamos ahí, mejor será que esperemos en el comedor" – Interrumpió Pilika, llevándose a todos a fuera para poder conversar, mientras que dejaban a la rubia terminar el desayuno

"Primero nos maltrata y después nos da de comer, esto no lo entiendo u.u" – Decía Horo, sentándose alrededor de la mesa, al igual que los demás

"Que confiese él que le hizo esto a mi Anita ò.ó" – Dijo Yoh, para encontrar a algún culpable, y todos miraron en dirección a Hao

"Por que me miran a mi, yo no hice nada" – Respondió con la mirada a otro lugar – "Además no sé de que se quejan, que más quieren que ya no está como antes ladrando todo el día"

"No hables así de mi Anita ò.ó"

"En parte tiene razón, o queremos acaso que nos ponga a limpiar la casa de nuevo" – Cuestionó Len a los presentes, los cuales movieron su cabeza negativamente – "Entonces mejor dejen ese asunto, no le veo la suficiente importancia"

"Pero eso no quiere decir que no averigüemos la causa de lo que pasó, no sabemos por cuanto tiempo este así" – Refutó Pilika

"Si sabes como hacerlo, adelante" – Hablo Len con su típica expresión

"Para eso estamos todos, no solo yo" – Insistió la ainu, no queriendo dejarle la última palabra al chino

"Ya te dije que no era importante, y los demás también están de acuerdo" – Le dijo mirando hacía los demás

"Si hay alguna forma de saberlo estará bien" – Dijo Yoh para no desairar a la ainu

"Aquí les tengo el desayuno muchachos, espero que lo disfruten" – Entró la rubia al lugar con una gran sonrisa, trayendo todo lo necesario para que se sirvieran

"Quiero saber que le pasó a mi Anita T.T ¡rápido!"

"Yo me siento bien, y creo que tú te sentirás mejor cuando comas algo"

Los chicos solo se quedaron en silencio, y empezaron a probar la comida de la rubia, claro que primero rezaron para que no hubiera veneno o algo parecido en la comida, ya que levantarse y ver ese cambio de actitud tan repentino era para preocuparse; aunque la mayoría no quería saber que había pasado, de todas maneras tenían que ir con mucho cuidado, ya que podría ser algún truco de la chica para mandarles a hacer algo peor. Pero se sorprendieron al probar la comida y sabía muy bien

Después de terminar, la rubia se dispuso a recoger la mesa, Tamao se ofreció a ayudarla, pero Anna no quiso, ya que ella podía hacerlo sola y no tenía porque molestarse

Los demás también seguían confundidos por la nueva actitud de Anna, pero trataron de no darle importancia, ya que no iba a afectar a nadie un poco de cambio, y mejor si era para bien

"Esto ya me dio miedo" – Decía mientras caminada por el jardín con dirección a la calle

"Nadie te dice que te quedes en este lugar Hoto"

"Y dejar que persigas a mi hermana, debes estar loco Hao "

"Yo solo estaba caminando, no saques conclusiones que no son"

"Si claro, ahora dime ciego"

"Mas bien debería decir idiota"

"Como ya no tienes a Jeanne, ahora buscas a mi hermanita" – Dijo sacando su snowboard – "Ya no te soporto, voy a acabar contigo"

"Sabes que ni siquiera podrás tocarme"

"Hola chicos n.n" – Salió Yoh de la nada, mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo de naranja, con una sombrillita de adorno – "No creen que es muy temprano para pelear"

"Y a ti que te pasó" – Le preguntó su hermano, ya que pensaba que no estaba muy de acuerdo con la actitud de su prometida

"Nada n.n"

"Entonces porque estas tan feliz"

"Es que Anita me hizo mi jugo especial de naranja y me siento muy feliz T.T" – Dijo arrojando algunas lagrimitas por la emoción – "Y cuando le dije que me hacía feliz la acción que tuvo, me dijo además, que haría lo que fuera para ver feliz a quien sea de la casa"

"En serio te dijo eso O.o" – Dijeron unos sorprendidos Horo y Hao ante lo que había escuchado

"Si, además sí necesitan algo, solo tienen que pedírselo a ella n.n"

Después de decir esas palabras sintió como una humareda de polvo se levantaba por el correr rápido de su amigo y hermano que se fueron sin dudar dentro de la casa

"Creo que no debí decir lo último u.u" – Se dijo, mientras tomaba su jugo – "Pero bueno, sea o no mi Anita, de todas maneras me hace feliz n.n" – Siguió caminando por la calle hasta perderse por allí

La mañana ya estaba desapareciendo, y los residentes de la casa estaban disfrutando del día libre que tenían, para hacer algunas de sus actividades que les gustaban. Como por ejemplo Yoh que hace tiempo había terminado su juego y después se dirigió a ver por horas el lago. Len que había salido de la casa y marchó a un gimnasio para poder entrenar un rato. Tamao y Pilika habían ido a las tiendas de la ciudad para poder comprar algo de ropa, ya que hace tiempo que no iban a caminar y curiosear un poco; después de ver las tiendas a la salida de esta se encontraron con Jeanne, que les prometió que iría a la pensión a saludar a los demás, pero que sería otro día porque estaba algo apurada

Como ya era casi la hora del almuerzo, decidieron dirigirse hacia la pensión, de seguro Anna se habría tomado la molestia de cocinar para ellos como hizo en la mañana con el desayuno, y así que había que aprovechar mientras estuviera de buen humor

&&&Pensión Asakura&&&

En la parte del jardín se encontraban instalas dos sillas grandes que se utilizan para tomar sol, una mesita con algo de fruta que estaba instalada entre las sillas, dos sombrillas grandes que hacían sombra, y claro dos personas ocupaban estos asientos, vestidos con sus shorts y sus gafas de sol, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del ambiente o leyendo alguna una que otra revista, más específicamente de "Play boy" que había encontrado Hao en el sótano

"Tráeme más jugo de frutas" – Pedía Horo, mostrándole su vaso a Anna para que le trajera más

"Ahora te lo traigo" – Decía la rubia muy feliz

"Y a mí me traes más uvas" – Se unió Hao al coro de demandantes

"Claro, ahora regreso n.n" – Se fue dentro de la pensión para traer lo que le habían pedido

"Esto si que es vida" – Dijo Hao al poner más atención a su muy educativa revista

"Si, que bueno que todo esto pasó... pásame otra revista, esta ya le terminé"

"Yo no te presté ninguna "

"Tú solo dame una, ahorita viene mi hermana y no quiero que me vea leyendo esto" – Le dijo quitándole la revista que tenía Hao entre las manos

"¡Oye deja eso, yo la estaba leyendo, está interesante!" – Le volvió a quitar su revista

"Tu ya la viste miles de veces, ahora déjame probar a mi" – Estuvo forcejeando por el poder de la revista por un rato, ya que los dos la querían leer al mismo tiempo

"¡Deja mi revista en paz¡La quieres romper!"

"Si ahí tienes más, algo quemadas por los bordes pero todavía visibles, yo quiero esta"

"Aya esta bien " - Soltó al revista de sus manos de repente, que casi hace caer a Horo de la silla

"Aquí les tengo lo que pidieron chicos" – Se acercó Anna a los dos, con el jugo de frutas y las uvas

"Muchas gracias, pero ahora quiero un poco de aire" – Dijo Hao al acomodarse mejor en su silla, esperando que Anna lo ventilara

"Y yo quiero un poco de uvas" – Dijo Horo al abrir la boca, esperando que la rubia le diera de comer una por una

Así que Anna empezó a hacer lo que le dijeron, con una mano hacía aire a Hao y con la otra le daba de comer a Horo algunas uvas

Después de un largo rato a las órdenes de los dos muchachos, empezaron a llegar los demás exigiendo comida, ya que estaban muy hambrientos, y cuando pasaron por el jardín vieron como la rubia atendía a esos dos aprovechados

"Hermano que haces o.o" – Preguntó Yoh al ver a su hermano pasándose la buena vida en su silla

"Que no ves, disfrutando de la vida... si quieres puedes hacer lo mismo, de todas maneras es la tuya no la mía" – Se refirió a la prometida de su gemelo

"¡No seas un aprovechado Hao¡Y tú también hermano!" – Gritó Pilika haciéndose presente en el jardín

"Vamos hermanita no tiene nada de malo -.-"

"No seas aguafiestas Pili y vente aquí conmigo, la pasaremos bien XD" – Le dijo Hao

"Deja de hablar a así con mi hermanita ®¢ - Decía Horo pegándole a Hao con una revista

"Anna no le permitas a estos hacer los que se les venga en gana" – Le recriminó Pilika

"Me lo pidieron de buenas maneras u.u"

"Eso no es una buena razón" – Seguía diciendo Pilika con una mirada asesina al duo de Hao y Horo

"Señorita Anna, usted cree que podemos servir la comida ya" – Intervino Tamao

"Claro n.n" – Sonrió y se fue con dirección a la cocina para servir

"Oye deja mis revistas en paz, las voy a guardar ya que hay muchos mirones, me las van a ojear ®¢

"Como si alguien quisiera ver esas porquerías ®¢ - Dijo Len acercándose a los dos muchachos, que seguían acostados

"Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes, mira que hay unas..."

"¡Deja de hablar tonterías!" – Le cortó antes que terminara su indecorosa frase

"Ustedes dos dejen de ver eso" – Les dijo Pilika mirándolos de muy mala forma – "Y sino quieren quedarse sin comer, será mejor que se apuren" – Les dijo caminando hacía la casa

"Cálmate Pili, es solo un poco de cultura" – Le dijo Hao mientras la abrazaba por la espalda

"ò.ó Oye Hao, deja de abrazar a mi hermana de esa manera, sino quieres terminar muerto" – Dijo un enojado Horo

"A ella no le molesta" – Dijo Hao muy sonriente abrazándola más fuerte

"¡ALEJA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI!" – Le gritó Pilika dándole un fuerte golpe a Hao en el rostro, estampándolo contra el pasto

"Te lo mereces" – Comentó Len, pasando por el costado de Hao hacia la casa

Después de terminar de discutir todos estaban en la mesa disfrutando de la deliciosa comida preparada por Anna; aunque con algo de incomodidad, ya que todavía no se acostumbraban ver a la rubia sonreír con esa naturalidad, y lo peor que fue de un día para otro

Como Anna se encargaría de algunas cuantas cosas que le hacían falta en la casa, aunque no eran muchas; eso quería decir que tenían el 'dia libre' para hacer lo que ellos querían, y especialmente el mismo duo que había hecho de las suyas antes del almuerzo

Estaban pensando en que otro favor pedirle a Anna, así que a Hao se le había ocurrido una idea para seguir disfrutando del día sin ninguna preocupación; aunque no era uno de sus sueños mas locos pero por lo menos algo es algo.

"¿Ahí esta bien?" – Se escuchó la voz de Anna en una de las habitaciones

"Hazlo un poco mas suave" – Respondió Hao

"Y a mi para cuando, no estoy pintado" – Se quejo Horo, también dentro de la habitación

"Ya deja de quejarte, después sigues tú"

"Espera un poco Horo, ahora termino con él n.n"

"Esta bien u.u"

Los dos muchachos se encontraban en una especie de mesa personal forrada con algunas sabanas, y ellos se encontraban acostados sobre cada una disfrutando del reconfortante masaje que Anna les estaba haciendo.

Solo era para calmar el 'strees' que tenían los dos muchachos, así que los dos solo estaban con el torso desnudo. Uno estaba esperando para ser 'atendido', mientras el otro estaba sintiendo las suaves manos de Anna recorrer por toda su espalda, algo muy relajante provenientes de la prometida de su hermano

Así pasaron los minutos y ahora era Horo quien disfrutaba del placentero masaje de la rubia. Aunque sabía que no era correcto aprovecharse de la situación en la que se encontraba Anna. Pero bueno quien se iba a enterar, unos minutos de relajación no le venían mal a nadie.

Todo hubiera sido perfecto sino fuera por la pequeña interrupción de Tamao en el lugar, quien dio un pequeño grito ahogado por encontrarse con semejante escena para sus pobres ojos vírgenes.

"¡Pero que hace señorita Anna!" – Preguntó, guardándose el colapso nervioso para otra ocasión

"Estoy ayudando a estos dos a relajarse n.n"

"Deberías probarlo Tamao, esto es delicioso" – Decía Horo desde su lugar muy complacido por el servicio

"Como dice eso joven Horo, se están aprovechando de las condiciones de la señorita Anna" – Dijo la pelirosada al apartar a la rubia de su trabajo

"Podrían dejar... de quejarse" – Decía un soñoliento Hao, después del reconfortante 'tratamiento'

"Que pasó Tamao, te estaba esperan….." – Se quedó callada Pilika al entrar al lugar y ver en que situación estaban; sobretodo las condiciones de Hao y Horo – "Hermano que haces ahí" – Preguntó con una mirada asesina

"Cálmense chicas aquí no pasa nada" – Se soltó Anna de la pelirosada – "Solo estaba haciendo algunos favores, eso es todo n.n"

"¡Anna despierta! Esos sólo son unos aprovechados" – Le dijo la ainu muy enfadada

"Vamos Pili no te molestes, mira que ya te estas poniendo igual que la anterior Anna" – Decía Hao muy cómodamente de su lugar, mientras se estiraba un poco

"¡Tu cállate desvergonzado¡Y como te atreves a involucrar a mi hermano en esto! Es tan tonto que no se da cuenta de lo que hace"

"¡Pilika" – Llamaba su hermano desde su lugar

"¡Que no tenga cerebro no significa que puedas hacer con él lo que te dé la gana!"

"¡Pilika!"

"¡Si es como un corderito que lo puedes manipular fácilmente, pero no te da derecho a..."

"Pilika, como que ya fue suficiente no crees u.u" – Le dijo su hermano, cortándole lo que iba a decir

"¡No ves que te estoy defendiendo! ®¢

"Mejor no lo hagas T.T"

"Demuestren su amor fraternal en otro lugar, que sea lejos de mi presencia" – Dijo Hao acomodándose mejor en su lugar

"Porque mejor no dejan de hacer tanto escándalo" – Entró Len en escena, después de haber escuchado la dizque conversación que había en el lugar

"Chicos solo fue por un rato, no tienen porque preocuparse tanto" – Trató de calmar Anna

"Claro, ya déjennos disfrutar un poco más" – Dijo Horo muy tranquilamente

La rubia estaba lista para seguir con su tratamiento especial a los dos chicos, sino fuera porque Len salio al rescate, por un empujón nervioso por parte de Tamao. Empezó hablar con Horo y Hao para que dejaran de aprovecharse de Anna, ya que si se recuperaba y se acordaba de lo que había pasado, de seguro esos dos no la contaban

"Después de esto prefiero morir en paz" – Le dijo Hao como si nada – "Más bien deberías aprovechar la oportunidad que te brinda la vida n.n"

"Si Yoh te invitó su polvo no me importa, pero ya deja de decir sandeces"

"Anna, ayuda a mi amigo Tao con su estrés" – Se dirigió a la rubia

"Claro que no, yo no me uniré a su grupo de..." – No pudo terminar de hablar al sentir las manos de la rubia en sus hombros, dándole un reconfortante masaje que lo hacía sentir muy bien

"Ves también ya cayó" – Comentó Horo con una cara de tranquilidad, que daba la impresión que faltara poco para que se ponga a desojar margaritas diciendo: 'Me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere..."

"Que pasa Pili¿No lo disfrutas?" – Le preguntó Hao maliciosamente, al ver como la ainu observaba a Len en las manos de la rubia perdiendo la cordura que le quedaba

"No me importa lo que haga con su vida y ya deja de molestar" – Se iba a ir, pero Hao sujetó su muñeca – "Ya te dije que no molestes"

"Porque no hacemos lo mismo y disfrutamos un poco" – Le insinuó Hao descaradamente

"Pensé que nunca lo pedirías... vas a ver lo mucho que nos vamos a divertir" – Dijo Pilika con una sonrisa

"¿Es enserio? O.o"

"Claro que si Haito" - Le dijo al momento de colocar sus suaves manos en la espalda de Hao empezando a masajear muy delicadamente – "¿Te gusta como se siente?" – Preguntó con una voz profunda muy cerca de su oído

"Me encanta" – Dijo con una voz desarmada a punto de desfallecer en las manos de la ainu

Los demás se habían quedado marcando ocupado al ver como Pilika había aceptado la proposición de Hao tan rápidamente y sin duda alguna. Ya que siempre el mayor Asakura era muy bien pisoteado y despreciado por la ainu. Y ahora había dado un vuelco total. O es que el mal de Anna era contagioso

Hasta el propio Len Tao se había quedado sin palabras. Se había olvidado completamente que Anna le estaba haciendo unos masajes muy reconfortantes. Ahora lo que hacía era mirar con odio hacia el desgraciado de Hao, quien se habría creído que era para venir a quitarle a su... ¡pero que rayos estaba pensando!... ella no era nada suyo...

"¿Se siente delicioso verdad?" – Preguntó por última vez la ainu, como un susurro en el odio de Hao

"Si, quiero más..."

"Muy bien, a ver dime como se siente ¡esto!" – Dijo Pilika al hacer más fuertes los movimientos con sus manos, como si estuviera dándole con un mazo a un pedazo de carne – "Dime ¿te estas divirtiendo?" – Preguntó en un tono irónico, casi rompiendo los huesos de Hao por la presión de sus manos

"Quiero a mi mami T.T"

"Si te duele solo necesitas decirlo" – Seguía utilizando su tono irónico – "Puedo hacerte un gran favor" – Dijo esto último removiendo las sábanas que estaban cubriendo la mesa en donde estaba acostado, y empezando a cubrir a estas a Hao – "Bueno el practicar con Horo, creo que me hizo bien" – Comentó para sí misma en voz alta al ver su trabajo terminado. Y el resultado fue un Hao amarrado con mucha fuerza en la mesa con la ayuda de las sábanas, inmovilizándolo completamente – "Y agradece que te estoy dejando respirar, 'Haito'" – Dijo dando algunas palmadas al montón – "Chicos esta función terminó" – Se dirigió a los demás que todavía no habían abierto la boca para nada – "Horo si no quieres terminar como Hao o hasta peor, será mejor que te levantes, recojas tus cosas y te pongas a entrenar" – Decía caminando hacía él, haciendo crujir sus nudillos

"Y...ya...hermanita...no te preocupes... o.oUUUUU" – Dijo levantándose muy rápidamente, y salir del lugar con sus cosas en las manos

"Señorita Pilika, no la vi actuar así" – Dijo una sorprendida Tamao al fin pudiendo pronunciar palabras

"Creo que necesitamos a Anna de vez en cuando, esto no es para mi" – Dijo poniendo una mano en su cabeza – "Claro que siendo Hao, me divierte hacerlo sufrir" – Comentó con una sonrisa – "Verdad 'Haito'"

"mmmhh...mhhmm...mmhhhmm...mmhhmmm" (Traducción: Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi, si soy tan bueno T.T)

"Pero si yo estoy aquí n.n" – Dijo la rubia

"Olvídalo Anna, será mejor que nos vayamos Tamao"

"Claro señorita"

"Que pasa Len, no que nos ibas a acompañar"

"Claro..." – Dijo algo desubicado

Los chicos salieron de la casa para dirigirse al centro de la ciudad para seguir paseando por las calles y curiosear por ahí

"Será mejor que me ponga a limpiar este desorden" – Se dijo Anna al ver las sábanas y las mesas botadas en media habitación

"mmmhh...mhhmm...mmhhhmm..." (Traducción: Alguien que me ayude por piedad T.T)

"Lo siento pero no me dijeron nada sobre ti, supongo que Pilika te sacará de allí cuando vuelva"

"mmmhh...mhhmm...mmhhhmm..." (Traducción¿Por qué la vida puede ser tan injusta? u.u)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Al Anochecer&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de un día algo movidito, y eso que no habían ni pelado una papa, ya todos se encontraban cansados y estaban dispuestos a dejar al cuerpo descansar por largas horas, hasta la mañana siguiente.

Más de uno quería que Anna fuera la que se levantara en la mañana para alimentarnos, y hacer los quehaceres de la casa, sin que ellos movieran ni siquiera un dedo. Pero era otro día diferente, así que tenían que elevar oraciones para que al otro día se levantara con el mismo humor que el día de hoy.

Ya era algo tarde y todos se encontraban en sus respectivas camas, menos una persona que todavía seguía amarrada a una pequeña mesa, muy perfectamente sujetado por las sábanas usadas en lugar de cuerdas, pero de todas maneras eran igual de resistentes.

Hao, como vio hace un buen rato que todos se habían despedido de él, hacia todo lo posible por hacer la bulla posible para que lo escucharan y lo soltaran. Claro que no hacía el ruido necesario para que lo escucharan, ya que no podía hablar, porque apenas podía respirar.

"mmmhh...mhhmm...mmhhhmm... mmhhhmm... mmhhhmm" (Traducción¡Sáquenme de aquí, y no vuelvo a leer pornografía! T.T... Bueno solo un poco n.n)

Estaba en ese trabajo de querer soltarse, hacer sonidos para que bajaran y lo sacaran de ese calvario. Cuando en eso pudo escuchar algunos pasos que se dirigía hacía él.

"Te voy a soltar solo porque ya me diste pena, pero te advierto que si vuelves a hacerme proposiciones indecorosas te prometo que no amaneces vivo" – Le advirtió muy seriamente la ainu – "¿Me entendiste?" – Preguntó con ironía

"mmhhhmm..." (Traducción: Si señora u.u)

Pilika fue soltando poco a poco las sabanas que ataban a Hao a la mesa para dejarlo libre de su presión. Cuando estuvo fuera sintió como al fin la sangre podía circular por sus venas con la fluidez de siempre.

"Ya era hora que alguien se acordara de mi T.T" – Dijo Hao al tomar las manos de Pilika entre las suyas

"¡Hao! Te advertí algo antes de soltarte ò.ó"

"Ya no lo recuerdo... porque mejor no nos acomodamos" – Le dijo con una mirada llena de lujuria acercándose más a ella

"¡Deja de molestar idiota!" – Le dijo muy furiosa, mientras lo golpeaba en el rostro dejándolo tendido en el piso – "Ya no espero las horas que Anna vuelva a la normalidad para que cumpla su palabra de castrarte" – Dijo entre dientes alejándose de ahí hasta su habitación

u.u Después de este incidente ya todos ahora podían descansar en paz. Incluso Hao, que después de lo inconsciente que estaba en el suelo, pudo levantarse a puras penas y dirigirse a su habitación para poder dormir tranquilo. Miro la hora y ya casi eran las 12 am. Así que lo único que hizo fue ponerse su yukata y tirarse a la cama como si fuera un costal y quedarse complemente dormido.

Todo seguía apacible hasta las 12 en punto de la mañana, donde otra vez el medallón empezó a emitir el mismo brillo que el día anterior a la misma hora. Pero en lugar de ahora, Hao no había dicho nada y se encontraba moviéndose incómodamente en su cama para buscar una mejor posición, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro dormido. Así cualquiera al verlo diría que estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de todos. Y sin darse cuenta solo dijo un nombre – "Pilika..." – Y fue en ese momento cuando el medallón dejó de brillar, permaneciendo en su mismo estado de siempre.

No se había dado cuenta de nada, y sólo él sabía que estaría soñando, pero no se daría cuenta hasta que amaneciera.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**Continuará**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola a todos nuevamente…. Más de alguien que ha leído mis demás fics, estará a punto de matarme… (bueno recibo de todo, menos virus T.T), por no actualizar los otros, pero bueno por lo menos deje un buen capitulo en eso del pollo n.n y ahora para rematarla aquí les traigo otras de mis creaciones, que espero que no se alargue mucho.

Bueno ya conocen mis parejas preferidas y si este capitulo les pareció un HaoxPilika no lo es (y con el otro capi por venir u.u), porque soy FERVIENTE FAN de LenxPilika n.n asi que no habrá ningún cambio u.u

Espero que hayan disfrutado su lectura y me dejen review para combatir la flojera y tener mas inspiración, eso me ayuda bastante n.n

Bye bye


End file.
